Untold Truths or Lies?
by Colors-With-Crayons
Summary: Yami returns unexpectedly and Yugi disappears. Whats going on? When Yugi returns, what untold adventures will wait them? When Yugi hears of a conversation he was better off not knowing, will it be the untold truths or lies that meet him? Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

**~~~_I added more to the this first Chapter~~~_**

**I had a sudden inspiration to write a YamixYugi story (Helped by my Ice-Cream typing power)! The main pairings in this story will be YamixYugi, AtemuxHeba, SetoxJoey, MarikxMalik and BakuraxRyou. Most of them will come in slowly and later on...This is my first story of this series posted on FanFiction.**

**~WARNING: SPOILIERS! This story spoils the ending of Yu-Gi-Oh!**

**Rating: M (for reasons untyped at the moment)**

**Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh! does not belong to me....(unfortunately).**

**Summery: Yami returns unexpectedly and Yugi disappears. Whats going on? When Yugi returns, what untold adventures will wait them? When Yugi hears of a conversation he was better off not knowing, will it be untold truths or lies that meet him?**

* * *

It was a Friday, everyone at school was excited about the weekend. Noise buzzed loudly in the cafeteria. After getting his lunch, Yugi sat with his closest friends, Joey, Tristen, Tea, Ryou, and for a reason unknown to everyone, Seto Kaiba.

Everyone was laughing (except Seto) and having a great time.

A question that had been bugging Joey finally led him to ask, "Hey Yug, are you sure you'll be alright walking home by yourself?"

Yugi looked at Joey reassuringly, "Of course, Joey, it's not that big of a deal." Yugi smiled.

_'Not that big of a deal my ass.' _Joey thought. _'We've noticed it already, Yug.'_

Joey still wasn't sure if he should let Yugi walk home by himself, but said anyway, "Alright, Yug." He gave Yugi a look telling him he wasn't okay with it, but when Yugi brushed it off there was nothing more he could do without starting a scene or argument.

* * *

When the final bell rang and everyone had said they're goodbyes, the group parted off in different directions.

Yugi strolled along the walkway, lost deep in sad thoughts. _'Without Yami's presence, everything feels empty. I can't sense him. I can't see him. I can't even go a day without being reminded of mō hitori __no boku_.' 

It had only been three days since Yugi's final duel with Yami. He knew Yami would leave the moment he started the duel with him. Although he knew sending Yami into the Afterlife was the right thing to do, and that Yami would be happy there, he couldn't help but feel lonely. His friends were starting to notice this and in his case, it wasn't a good thing, he did not want to be questioned by them.

Even Yugi himself didn't know the exact reason why he felt like a big part of him was gone.

Yugi sighed loudly and looked down, he took his millennium puzzle into his hands, then something strange happened.

The puzzle started to glow. Hearing a strange sound, Yugi looked up, a goldish, yellow light was coming towards him. It hit him -no, it hit the millennium puzzle with a loud crashing sound. When the light faded Yugi felt the emptiness was gone and that a familiar presence was with him.

Yami's spirit appeared in front of him. The two stared at each other for a few minutes, wide eyed. Yugi was shocked, _his Yami was back with him? What had happened? Wait- his Yami?_

"Mō hitori no boku?" Yugi asked aloud breaking the silence, his eyes shining.

"Aibou!" Yami said gladly.

Yugi took a few steps forward into Yami's arms. "How, mō hitori no boku, why?" A few tears escaped Yugi's eyes, he felt overwhelmed. And he felt comforted in Yami's arms even though he could not feel them. _'Why am I crying? Mō hitori __no boku_ shouldn't be back here, wake up! This is just a dream..' Yugi told himself, but his thoughts argued and led him astray. _'If this is just a dream, why not make the best of it? M-Make the best of it?! What kind of thought is that?! .....You know arguing with your feelings won't help. ...I don't have any feelings.'_Yugi denied his thoughts. _'I'm arguing with myself, this is ridiculous!'_

Yami looked at Yugi, immediately sensing the clashing of emotions from the other. He made a mental note to ask about it later, his own confusion of why he was back was enough to occupy his thoughts for a while. "I'm not sure, Aibou, the Gods just sent me back." Yami ruffled Yugi's hair and smiled.

Yugi stepped away from Yami, "How? I mean, what happened when you got there?" Yugi asked sniffing and wiping his face, he started walking again, glad Yami had said something.

Yami walked with him, taking a breath and waiting a moment before he responded. "Aibou, I-I'm honestly not sure." Yami paused a moment before continuing. "About a day or two after I was reunited with everyone in the Afterlife, I-I think I split in two."

"What?" Yugi asked, confused and shocked.

"Even I don't understand it. I was instantly taken away by the Gods and confined to a place all by myself for a small time. The Gods showed but didn't say anything to me, I didn't have time to ask questions. .....Now the next thing I know, I'm back here."

Yugi stopped walking. Yami turned to look at him.

"Is that a bad thing?" Yugi asked, tilting his head a little to the side.

"Why would it be a bad thing?" Yami asked.

"Does it mean there is still something you need to do?" Yugi asked, answering in the form of another question.

"If there is, Aibou, we'll face it together like always." Yami assured Yugi.

Yugi looked at Yami and smiled. "Yeah." He said and continued walking again.

They walked together in silence for a while before Yugi looked over at Yami, intending on asking him a question. He appeared to be in deep thought, so Yugi let the question he was going to ask go. Yugi looked back ahead of him, they were almost to the shop.

Yami sighed and looked over at Yugi, "Aibou..."

When Yugi looked at Yami, he continued. "I think we should tell Grandpa about...this." Yami said motioning to himself.

Yugi nodded his head in response.

Yugi walked into his grandfathers shop and Yami's spirit faded. "Grandpa, I'm home!" Yugi yelled brightly. Solomon came out of the back of the shop to greet his grandson.

"Hello my boy, did you have a good day?" Solomon asked, and gave his grandson a hug.

Yugi nodded his head, "Yeah-" Then he looked somewhere away from his grandpa. "-But I have something I need to talk to you about."

Solomon raised an eyebrow, then asked, "On a scale of one to ten, how important is it?"

Yugi looked back at his grandpa, "About a five or or six."

_"I'm only that important?" _Yugi heard Yami asked through their mind-link.

_"I don't want him to worry." _Yugi said back to Yami. _"He's going to worry anyway though."_Yugi added, noticing the already worried look on his Grandpa's face.

"Do you want to talk now?" Solomon asked.

Yugi shook his head, "No, it can wait until you close the shop." Yugi turned away from his Grandpa and started to walk into the house part of the duo.

* * *

~On Sunday~

Joey was the first one to speak and ask the question that was no doubt on everyone's mind, "So Yug, Why'd you call us over?" Yugi had called everyone and told them to come over to his house that Sunday.

"Well..." Yugi said uneasily.

"What is it?" Tea asked. "Yugi, please just tell us already."

Yugi took a deep breath, "Yami's back." He said looking at all his friends. He knew all his friends would be shocked from the way his Grandpa had acted.

_-Flashback-_

_Yugi looked at his Grandpa in disbelief after telling him. His Grandpa was laughing at him! Of all the responses Yugi had expected this was the last one he thought he would see! _

_"Yugi, I know you were missing him, but of all the things-" His Grandpa started to say but Yugi interupted him, _

_"Grandpa! Why would I lie to you?!" Yugi asked offended his Grandpa thought he was making it up._

_"Yugi, Atemu went into the afterlife, we all saw him." Solomon smiled tenderly at his grandson._

_"If you won't believe me, why don't I just show you?" Yugi said calling Yami to take over._

_-End Flashback-_

A moment of silence passed.

"What?!" Joey, Tea, and Tristen's delayed response came.

"Yami's back." Yugi said again.

"Yug, are you tryin' to pull our leg?" Joey asked in disbelief.

Yugi shook his head.

"How?" Tea asked, her eyes sparkling.

"I'll let Yami explain..." Yugi said then let Yami take over.

Everyone stared at the once Pharaoh. Yami went and took a seat in a chair. Joey, Tea, and Tristan were already sitting down on the couch.

* * *

Yami walked up the stairs to Yuig's room and sat down on the bed, taking in a sigh of relief. Yami's and Yugi's friends had just left and Yami was a little exsahsted from all the questioning.

He was sorry to admit that he didn't know why he was sent back, but telling Solomon right away proved to be best. He wondered why he felt so free to tell Yugi, but a bit pressured when he had talked to Solomon along with Yugi's friends. Even knowing that some of them were reincarnations, it still didn't subside the pressure in the least. Yami knew all too well when something damaged his pride, and not knowing why he was sent back sure did damage it.

Yugi's spirit appeared next to Yami "Mō hitori no boku, I feel funny."

Yami turned to Yugi and looked at him. "How so, Aibou?" Yami asked.

Yami gasped when Yugi started to glow.

"Mō hitori no boku!" Yugi shrieked glowing even brighter and bursting into what looked like gold dust.

"Aibou?! Yugi?!" Yami exclaimed, standing up. He could not feel the others presence, something that instantly worried Yami deeply. Yami ran out of Yugi's room, running down the stairs.

Solomon, who was just coming out of the living room saw this, "Yugi?!" He exclaimed.

Yami tripped on the last stair and fell. "No." He said, Solomon ran over to him.

"Atemu, then?" Solomon guessed. Yami stood up, nodding, he brushed his pants off.

"What happened?" Solomon asked.

"It's Yugi." Yami said darkly, then looked at Solomon, sadness in his eyes, "He-He's gone."  
"What?!" Solomon shrieked.

* * *

Yugi awoke grunting as he got up off the hard stone floor he was laying on. "Ow, my head." He complained, grabbing his throbbing head and rubbing it. He sat up and a sudden shock hit him, he could not feel Yami's presence and that was something that pleased him in the least.

Yugi looked at his surroundings, he found he was shrouded in darkness, the only light extending a foot in front of him, "Well this is just great, where am I?" He said aloud not expecting anyone to answer, he physically jumped when someone did.

"Between your world and the next."

Yugi took up a fighting stance, despite his small figure and the fact that he could not fight. "Who-Who's there?" He asked.

The voice laughed sounding to Yugi like a rich, sweet melody, yet somewhat familiar at the same time. "You made a wish did you not?" The voice asked.

"Sh-Show yourself!" Yugi demanded.

A bright light shown, causing Yugi to shield his eyes, when the light dimmed Yugi looked, stunned at the two figures before him. "A-Atemu?!" Yugi exclaimed starring at the taller of the two figures.

Atemu smiled and spoke, "Yes. This is my friend, Heba." Atemu gestured. Yugi turned to the smaller of the two figures. He was the same height as Yugi, with wide eyes, tri-colored star-shaped hair, he looked the same as Yugi did, only with a darker skin tone.

Yugi looked back at Atemu, _'Atemu looks just like Yami but-but what is he doing here?! And aren't Atemu and Yami the same person?!' _

Yugi thought through the confusion in his mind and managed to ask, "What's going on?"

* * *

**Alright! This is just a taster...Lemme know what you think! and if I should continue!**

**Also, lemme know if anything confused you...please. -.-'**

**The story goes a little fast in the beginning, and I'm not good with typing descriptions, so most descriptions will be left out....**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright! I was able to type up a second chapter! **

**And here it is!**

**Thank you for the review! And thanks to those who favorited and what not!**

**:3**

* * *

Yami paced across the living room, Solomon sat on the couch watching. It had been three days since Yugi disappeared and worries were starting to get to them. Yami had been pacing for at least three hours, finally Solomon decided to ask, "Should you call your friends?"

Yami stopped and looked at him, "No." He said and continued pacing.

Solomon sighed, "Pacing isn't going to solve this. Yugi's been gone for three days, I think you've had enough time to brainstorm on your own. School should be let out by now, either I call or you do." Solomon was very displeased at what Yami told him a few days ago, even he wasn't sure what to do, he was worried sick.

Yami took a deep breath and walked into the kitchen to go call his and Yugi's friends. Regardless of whether he wanted them to stay out of this or not, even he had to admit, they had a right to know.

* * *

Yugi thought through the confusion in his mind and managed to ask, "What's going on?"

Heba smiled this time speaking, "We can grant your wish as long as you grant ours."

Atemu noticed Yugi's confusion, concern shining through his eyes.

"What wish? How am I suppose to grant it? And aren't you," Yugi said pointing at Atemu, "and mō hitori no boku the same person?!"

Atemu sighed running a hand through his hair. "This is going to take a while to explain."

"Then please start already!" Yugi almost screamed. '_I want to go back. I want to know what is going on. How can these two grant my wish anyway? And how do they know I made a wish?'_Yugi thought.

Atemu decided it would be best to just get straight to it all and began, "Essentially Yami and I are the same person, but Yami and I _are _different people, if that makes sense. That's why he was sent back. When you fixed the millennium puzzle my spirit was reborn into someone new." Atemu paused thinking of the best way to explain the next thing.

Yugi took this small time to register just exactly what Atemu had just told him. _'If mō hitori no boku is a different person than Atemu, then...' _Yugi opened his mouth to ask a question, but Atemu spoke before he did.

"Yami was born in present time, I was born in ancient time. The same here with you and Heba, only you two don't share any memories. When I was in the Afterlife it was only a little while before Heba came, I thought he was you at first. Soon after I learned it wasn't, we were asked if we would like a second life...I declined at first...but accepted when the Gods said it would help the future. Only.." Atemu stopped talking, letting his sentence drift away. He crinkled his brow and seemed to enter a deep thought.

"Only what?" Yugi asked.

"We don't know how it is going to help the future. Part of the reason we chose to accept was that it would be helping you." Heba answered for Atemu.

"How does this grant my wish?" Yugi asked.

"All you have to do is say 'I accept.' With your acceptance, our wishes are granted. There's one other thing though, we would need a place to live..."

Yugi thought about this for a moment. _'If I accept, everyone gets what they want and Atemu and Heba could live with me, Grandpa wouldn't mind, but at what cost? There has to be something more.'_

"Is that all, there has to be something more, doesn't there? Doesn't this whole thing sound fishy to you guys?" Yugi asked.

"I wasn't told anything more." was all Atemu said.

"I'm not sure if I'm making the right choice then, but if that's all it takes for my wish, then there's no reason to turn you down right?" Yugi asked looking at the brighter side of things.

Atemu and Heba both nodded. "Yugi, you should know one more thing first.." Atemu said.

"And what's that?" Yugi asked a little surprised at Atemu's sudden words.

"You've been gone from your world for three days..." Heba finished.

"What?" Yugi asked. "How?"

"The time at which things go is different between here and there."

"Oh." Yugi said, deciding not to pressure that issue or think too much about it. "I have my answer now". He said simply.

Atemu and Heba nodded, know what was coming.

Yugi took a deep breath, "I accept." He said and closed his eyes tightly, not sure what was going to happen next.

* * *

"Atemu! ATEMU! CALM DOWN!" Tea yelled.

"But he's gone! What if he's gone forever?!" Yami yelled back. He fell down on the floor and rubbed his cheek, Joey stood over him, rubbing his now stinging hand. "Joey?" Yami asked, both stunned and surprised. The room went silent.

Inviting everyone over and telling them of the situation had only raised everyones tempers and started arguments. It also put Yami under a lot more pressure.

"Is that anyway for you to think? You're not acting like yourself! What has gotten into you?! Yugi will come back to us, he always has! How can you even say that he may be gone forever?! You know better!" Joey yelled, then took a deep breath to calm himself down.

Yami looked up, still sitting on the floor, "Thank you, Joey." He said. "I needed that."

Everyone in the living room was unaware of what had just happened upstairs in Yugi's room.

* * *

Atemu and Heba stood over Yugi's bed, Atemu reached out and shook Yugi lightly, "Yugi get up." He whispered.

Yugi groaned and sat up, he was dressed in his regular attire, -minus his millennium puzzle. Now that he thought about it, neither Atemu nor Heba had one on. Yugi's eyes widened as he realized where he was. He sensed a familiar presence and immediately recognized where it was coming from; downstairs.

Yugi heard some muffled shouting coming in from through his door, curious, he opened it and was immediately greeted by one of his friends voices. He recognized it as Joey. "How can you say he will be gone forever?! You know better!"

Yugi ran down the stairs followed by Heba and Atemu. "Thank you, Joey. I needed that." Yugi heard Yami say. Yugi looked to see Yami sitting on the floor facing him but not seeing him. Tea, Tristen, and Joey's backs were all facing Yugi. One thought ran through Yugi's mind. "Yami!" Yugi yelled and ran, crashing into Yami and hugging him.

Yami froze at first not recognizing what was happening, then he realized Yugi was hugging him. Yami smiled and hugged Yugi back tightly, "Aibou. I thought I had lost you." He said. Their friends and Solomon stared wide-eyed shocked at Yugi's sudden entrance. Atemu and Heba remained unseen in the entrance to the living room.

"You can't get rid of me that easily, mō hitori no boku." Yugi stopped hugging Yami but made no move to get out of his lap.

"You were gone for three whole days! Where were you?!" Yami questioned.

Solomon was the first of the group to recover. He smiled at them. Then looked over to see two new faces standing in the door way, but made no notion of asking about them, figuring Yugi would explain.

Yugi looked over at Atemu and Heba, Atemu nodded and Yugi's smiled widened, he turned back to Yami. "I was making a deal with them. Look, mō hitori no boku!" Yugi took both of Yami's hands in his, allowing him to feel the touch. Yami gasped. Yugi kept smiling, "We have our own bodies! Isn't it great?!"

Yami smiled back and looked at Yugi, "Yes, Aibou, Yes it is." Yami was over joyed at the idea, only he didn't know how it may affect him in the negative at the time.

"Uh, Yug," Joey said, gaining everyones attention, "Who are they?" He asked.

Everyone turned to the new arrivals. Yugi let go of Yami's hands and stood up, walking over to them, he motioned to each of them as he said, "Everyone, this is Atemu and Heba. Atemu and Heba meet everyone."

Yami stood up and looked at Yugi really confused. "Aibou, what's going on?"

* * *

Yugi told everyone to take a seat, that they may need it. Atemu, Heba and Yugi were the only ones who remained standing the entire time.

Yugi took a breath and began explaining everything that had just happened to him, with a little help from Atemu and Heba. The only detail he had left out was the fact that it was a wish he made that started it all. Atemu and Heba both noticed this, even though they didn't know why Yugi left out this detail, they respected it and made no comment on it.

Yugi took a big breath after finishing, "Granpa," He said, "There's something I need to ask you."

Solomon raised and eyebrow at Yugi, "Yes?" He asked.

"These two need a place to stay, can they stay here? We have the extra room and all..."

Solomon smiled. "Of course, Yugi."

"Thank you, Grandpa." Yugi said and looked over at his new friends.

"Now, I imagine everyone is hungry after such a long day and all. How about we order some pizza?" Solomon asked.

Everyone quickly agreed with enthusiastic comments.

Solomon excused himself and walked out of the living room into the kitchen to go call. Yugi followed him. The rest of the group stayed in the living room, letting the new information sink in, and asking Atemu and Heba a few questions.

Solomon flipped through the phone book, searching for the number, Yugi watched him, after a moment he said, "Grandpa...I'm going upstairs to my room, okay?"

Solomon smiled and looked at his grandson, "I'll let you know when the pizza gets here."

"Thank you." Yugi said and started to walk out of the kitchen, but turned around and said one more thing, "I'll make up the guest bedroom too." Then he trotted out of the kitchen and upstairs to his room.

Solomon smiled after his grandson, then he picked up the phone and dialed the number.

* * *

Yami sat on the couch next to Tea, who was talking to him about plans to go shopping this weekend. He had sensed Yugi was troubled by something already and wanted to go find out what it was. Yami smiled politely and interrupted her "Hold that thought, Tea. I'll be right back." He said and stood up. He walked out of the living room and went into the kitchen.

Yami looked around the small kitchen, the only one who was in there was Solomon, who was reading a newspaper. "Where's Yugi?" Yami asked.

"He went upsairs." Solomon looked over at the time. "The pizza should be here in the next five minutes. Let Yugi know."

Yami nodded then left upstairs to go find Yugi.

Yami opened Yugi's door to find Yugi sprawled across his bed starring up at the ceiling.

"Mō hitori no boku," Yugi said, knowing it was Yami who had just entered. He rolled over and looked at Yami, who was leaning against the closed door looking at him. "Isn't it great?"

"Aibou..." Yami walked over and sat down next to Yugi. "..Grandpa said the pizza should be here in five minutes."

"Okay." Yugi said and sat up.

"What's troubling you, Aibou?" Yami asked.

"It's nothing important." Yugi looked away from Yami.

"Aibou..." Yami said warningly.

Yugi looked at Yami, then quickly looked away.

"Please tell me?" Yami asked.

"No." Yugi said.

Yami smiled mischievously when his brain hatched an idea, "You asked for it." he said.

The next thing Yugi knew he was pushed back on the bed and Yami was tickling him. Yugi laughed and squirmed.

"Are you gonna tell me?" Yami asked, still tickling Yugi.

Yugi kept laughing, "M-mō...hitori....no...b-boku" Yugi said between laughs. "St-stop!" Yugi said grabbing his now hurting sides and laughing.

Yami stopped and sat on top of Yugi, just in case he decided to run. "Now, what's bothering you?" Yami asked.

Yugi's face was flushed from Yami tickling him, "Nothing now." He breathed.

"Then what _was _bothering you?" Yami asked, knowing Yugi was just looking for a way out.

Yugi looked away from Yami, giving in, he sighed. "Its just, shouldn't there be something more to this?" Yugi asked. "I mean, this whole thing with Atemu and Heba?"

"If there is, we'll find out soon, won't we?" Yami asked. Yugi looked worriedly at Yami. "Aibou, I wouldn't worry about things like that right now. Come on," Yami said getting up and pulling Yugi up, "Let's go get some pizza. We shouldn't leave everyone in the living room by themselves anyway."

Yugi walked out of his room, smiling. Yami always found a way to cheer him up.

* * *

**I want to know every ones thoughts on my story please(even if they are bad or good)! Please review!**

**Colors-With-Crayons**


	3. Chapter 3

**A chapter three! _I added more to the first chapter because I felt it didn't flow properly. If you're interested, go back and read it please. _I would have had this up sooner, but my birthday was Monday~**

**In this chapter: Yami and Atemu have an interesting talk. :D**

**Rated: M (reasons up-typed at the moment)**

**~.~**

* * *

The next week found Yami, Atemu and Heba all enrolled in school. The only one not struggling around all the people and finding classes was Yami, because he had been here before.

Yugi, Yami, Atemu, Heba, Joey, Seto, Tea, Tristen, and Ryou all stood in a circle talking. Every one had just finished lunch and they had a little bit of time before the bell rang to dismiss them to their fifth hour class.

Joey and Seto were arguing, with Ryou watching. Tea and Tristen were talking about a project they were doing in history together. Yugi and Heba were wispering to each other, giggleing every once in a while. Yami and Atemu wfere trying to figure out what Yugi and Heba were talking about.

"The shop." Heba whispered into Yugi's ear.

Yugi nodded, then leaned over and whispered to Heba, "Yeah, should we keep this up?"

"You know secrets don't make friends." Yami said, rather annoyed.

"Yeah." Atemu agreed. "They don't."

"So?" Heba said.

"We know, but friends make secrets." Yugi stuck his tounge out at them.

The bell rang just then and everyone immediatly looked at Atemu and Heba, asking them what there next class was.

"Yami, where's this?" Atemu asked pointing at his next class on the schedual he had been given.

Yami laughed. "That's physics, the same as me, it's this way." Yami motioned for Atemu to follow him. Tea happily tagged along with them, since she had physics also.

"Where are you going Heba?" Yugi asked.

Heba looked at his schedual, then handed it to Yugi, "I'm still having a little trouble reading the language."

Yugi looked at the schedual. "You have Gym, follow Joey, he has it also." Yugi handed the schedual back to Heba and watched him and Joey leave. "Ryou, we should get going too." Yugi said.

"Right." Ryou agreed, then followed Yugi to their next class, history.

That left Seto and Tristen standing there. Tristen walked away to his next class, math. Seto walked in the other direction to his next class, English.

* * *

Yugi and Ryou sat next to each other, they had pushed the desks together since they were going to be partners for the history project they had just been handed.

"Yugi?" Ryou suddenly asked, getting off topic of the project, "Who are Atemu and Heba?"

Yugi blinked. "What do you mean?"

"Where did they come from?" Ryou asked.

Yugi, still not understanding, answered, "Their mother?"

Ryou laughed, "No, no, no. That's not what I ment. I ment, How did they get here? And what of Yami?"

Yugi's eyes widened with realization. Ryou didn't know anything about the situation and why Yami had his own body, the whole thing with Atemu, and who Heba was. Yugi, himself, sill didn't know. He didn't know why the Gods chose to grant his wish, or why Atemu and Heba were sent into the present.

Yugi explained it all to Ryou the way he had explained it to his other friends, and by the time he had finished, the bell rang. The two separated their desks, then scrammbled to get their things together before saying goodbye and parting to their next class. Yugi already knew he was going to be late since the math classes were on the other side of the school at the top of the building and he was three minutes late leaving the history classroom.

Yugi walked in a minute late to Math, he quickly took his seat next to Yami at the tables made of four desks pushed together, Tea sat across from Yami and a girl named Jessica sat in the last seat. The teacher was kind enough to dismiss his tarty since it would have been his first one.

"How come you're late?" Yami asked Yugi after the teacher had passed out their assignment for the day.

Yugi typed numbers on the calculater when he spoke. "I was talking to Ryou and didn't put the poster and supplies away until after the bell."

"What were you talking to Ryou about?" Tea asked.

"Yami, Atemu, and Heba." Yugi said.

"You were talking about us?" Yami asked.

Yugi looked at Yami and smiled. "Yeah." He said, then looked back down at his paper. "Is there a problem with that?" Yugi asked smiling to himself.

Yami didn't say anything back and the table was silent for a few minutes until Tea and Jessica got into a conversation about shoes.

"Are we doing anything after school today?" Yami asked Yugi while the two girls were blabbing away.

Yugi shook his head, "Not that I know of. Heba and I were thinking about helping Grandpa in the shop today. Maybe you and Atemu can do something together?"

Yami seemed to think about this for a minute before he flashed a smile at Yugi, "Okay."

The two then carried on doing their work, compairing answers along the way.

* * *

~After School~

Yami, Atemu, Yugi, and Heba walked down the street after parting ways with Joey and Tristen. They walked for a few minutes before coming to the Game Shop and entering it.

"Hello!" Solomon greeted everyone. Yugi, Heba, Yami, and Atemu all made their way into the house. Yugi and Heba dropped their backpacks in their room, as did Yami and Atemu.

Yugi and Heba went down the stairs and into the Game shop to go see if they could help out in any way. Yami sat down on the couch and Atemu plopped down in the chair.

Yami stood up sudenly and walked over to Atemu.

"What?" Atemu asked.

"Come on." Yami said, and turned away.

Atemu stood up and followed him.

* * *

~Coffee Shop~

Yami and Atemu stood in line waiting to order their drinks. When they reached the counter and got their drinks, they took a seat at one of the booths.

"Yami, what's this all about?" Atemu asked, taking a sip.

"Yugi suggested that we could do something since him and Heba are helping in the shop today." Yami said. "So what do you want to do?"

"You know, I think we should just talk." Atemu said picking up his drink and leaning back against the booth, stirring his drink with the straw.

"Okay, did you have anything specific that you wanted to talk about?" Yami asked.

"In a way, yes. I think I figured out some of why the God's sent Heba and I here."

Yami looked surprised, "You do?"

"Yeah. I think they gave Heba and I a second chance at something. I think they also gave you a second chance at that something." Atemu said and took another drink.

"What something?" Yami asked.

"I won't tell you. You have to figure it out on your own."

Yami took a drink, then gave Atemu a small glare. "I'm sure that if you can figure it out, I can too." He said.

"Are you implying something?" Atemu asked.

Yami smirked a little and leaned back, "Now, what could I possibly have to imply?"

Atemu smiled. "Are you going to tell Yugi what I just told you?"

"He has a right to know what you told me doesn't he?" Yami asked.

"He also has a right to know what you're not telling him, doesn't he?" Atemu asked.

Yami looked a little shocked. "What is there that I haven't told him already? I tell him everything."

"Are you sure?" Atemu asked.

"Yes."

"_Absolutly _sure?"

"Atemu, I'm one hundred percent sure. What exactly are you trying to get at?" Yami took another drink.

"There's one thing that you haven't posibly told him."

"Why don't you just tell me what it is?" Yami said.

"Because you already know."

"Can you give me a hint?" Yami asked.

Atemu smirked a little, "Alright...It's something along the lines of...feelings."

"Feelings?" Yami asked.

"You know, like emotions."

"I do know, but what are you trying to say?" Yami watched Atemu carefully.

Atemu set his drink on the table then leaned forward towards Yami. "You know exactly what I'm trying to say." He whispered.

Yami leaned forward, squinting his eyes and also whispering, "If you're so sure I do, then would you be so kind as to refreash my memorie?"

Yami and Atemu both leaned back against the booth at the same time, just then.

"Sure." Atemu said. "Let me tell you what I've observerd. You. Like. Yugi."

Yami stared at Atemu a little confused. "Of course I like Yugi, he's my friend."

Atemu rolled his eyes, "Come on. Don't tell me you only like him as a friend."

Yami stared wide-eyed at Atemu. "How do you know who I like and who I don't like as a friend?"

"Yami..." Atemu said a little suspiciously.

"What does it matter?" Yami asked.

"So you do then?" Atemu asked.

Yami sighed in defeat. "It doesn't matter. He may not feel the same, or even swing that way. Besides-"

"Yami," Atemu interuppted. "What makes you so quick to doubt?"

"Doubt that he's not that way?" Yami asked. "Everything."

"I think you should check again." Atemu said.

"Check again? Atemu, Yugi is my friend, as well as yours. If he was that way, wouldn't he tell us?"

"Did you take into account his shyness?" Atemu asked.

"What makes you so sure he's gay anyway?" Yami countered.

Atemu just smiled at him, smiled and stared.

"Whatever." Yami said. "What about Heba then?"

Atmeu almost choked on the sip he was taking.

"I know you like him." Yami said.

"I know I do, too." Atemu said and smirked.

"Have you told him?" Yami asked.

"No, but I was planning on it."

"When?"

"I'm not sure. I have to find a way to go about telling him first..." Atemu said, trying to brainstorm. "Anyway, should we head back now?" Atemu asked.

Yami looked out the window, dark storm coulds covered the sky and wind blew the trees. "Yeah. We should."

The two stood up and threw their empty cups away before leaving the shop.

* * *

**  
I really just wanted to have Yami and Atemu talk about Heba and Yugi.... and so I did, sort of....  
**

**~Review, please?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Welcome to chapter four! :3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own YuGiOh!  
Rating: M (for reasons untyped)**

* * *

Solomon sat down at the table. Yami, Atemu, Heba, and Yugi were already seated and eating breakfast before school that morning. After finishing their breakfast, they grabbed their backpacks and readied to leave.

"Have a nice day at school." Solomon said to everyone as they left the house.

A routine of things seemed to be forming at the Mutou household. Everyone would wake up, get dressed, eat breakfast, and then leave for school.

Yugi, Heba, Yami, and Atemu walked into the school building, it was their second week of school and things were starting to go smoothly. Everyone could find their classes easily, with no problem avail. The group walked into their homeroom class, which they also had with Joey, Tristen, Seto, and Ryou. The only one of the group that wasn't in their homeroom class was Tea.

Joey and Tristen, who were already in the classroom, greeted the four. The only others in the classroom was a group, who Atemu and Yami had officially dubbed as the Giggling Girls.

Yami and Atemu sat down in desks that were next to each other, Yugi and Heba sat down across from them.

A girl from the group then walked up to Yami, "Hi Yami, are you finding your way around school okay?" She asked.

Yugi tensed in his seat and looked at Heba. Heba looked at him and mouthed, 'Don't worry.' Yugi had told Heba just yesterday of his newly found feelings for Yami.

_Flashback-_

_The two walked on the path through the park. Yami had taken Atemu somewhere again, like he had the day before, which left Yugi and Heba to themselves. Yugi had asked Heba if he would like to see some of his favorite places around Domino, Heba had agreed._

"_I really like it here," Yugi said. "I'm sure if I was feeling down or something; this is where I would come." _

_Heba smiled at Yugi, "It is really peaceful here. It almost makes you feel free." _

"_That's why I like it here." Yugi said. Yugi stopped suddenly and said, "Say Heba?"_

"_Huh?" Heba asked and turned to face Yugi._

"_There's something I want to ask your opinion on, but I'm not sure how to ask." Yugi said, a blush slightly covering his cheeks._

_Ever curious, Heba said, "Whatever it may be Yugi, you can just plain out ask. It won't kill you to speak a few words will it?" _

_Yugi laughed slightly, "I guess you're right, but it's kind of embarrassing. You have to promise not to tell anyone, or let them know."_

"_I promise, and I won't let anyone know." Heba said._

"_Well," Yugi started and blushed even more. He knew he could trust Heba not to tell anyone. "I-I kind of, think I may like Yami. Maybe more than I should. I wanted your opinion on whether that was weird and creepy." Yugi looked back at Heba, not realizing he had looked away from him before._

_Heba smiled. "I don't think that's weird and creepy at all. In fact, I like Atemu more than I should. Even if that sounds wrong, it shouldn't be weird or creepy, if you know you love a person right?"_

_Yugi smiled at Heba, "Yeah. Should I tell Yami?" Yugi asked._

"_If you feel up to it," Heba said. "Now what was this about an ice-cream shop that you were telling me about earlier?" He asked._

_Yugi's eyes lit up. "Come on, I'll show you." He said and started off again._

_-End Flashback_

Yami nodded his head. "Yes."

"Not having any trouble with your classes are you?" She asked.

Yami frowned. "No."

"Well if you have any questions, or are having any trouble you can come to me." She said and winked before trudging off and going back to the Giggling Girls.

"What was that about?" Atemu asked.

Yami shrugged.

Seto scoffed.

"What?" Atemu and Yami asked at the same time.

"She obviously likes you, I can't believe you didn't figure that out. The whole group of Giggling Girls likes both of you." Seto said.

"How do you know?" Atemu asked.

Yugi and Heba sat frowning at the fact that the whole bunch of girls likes the same ones as them. Yami and Atemu's attention was drawn on Seto, so the two didn't even notice their frowning and disapproving faces.

Seto scoffed again and turned his attention to a book.

Atemu and Yami looked at Yugi and Heba and noticed their faces, as well as Joey shaking his head.

"What?" They asked again in union.

"Nothing." Yugi and Heba answered in union. Yami and Atemu looked at each other and shrugged.

The group still had a fair time before school was suppose to start, so the group mainly watched Joey and Seto fight the entire time.

"I told you the last time we dueled; you can never beat me." Seto said.

"Duel me again, and we'll see who wins this time, tough guy."

"Why should I waste my time dueling a mutt like you?" Seto sneered.

"So I can prove you wrong." Joey said.

"No. I know you'd lose, I have better things to do then duel someone, no, duel a _mutt,_ who _thinks_ they can prove me wrong." Seto said and turned back to the book he had been reading.

Joey growled angrily, "I _know_ I can beat you, rich boy!"

Seto sat down his book and glared at Joey, "Class is going to start, a duel would have to wait, loser." He picked back up his book. Just then the bell rang and the teacher walked in as if on cue.

"Good morning everyone, please take your seats." She said and started to write on the board.

Joey gave one last growl directed at Seto, and then went to take his seat.

* * *

~End of the week, Friday, Lunchtime~

Joey watched Yugi from across the round lunch table. Yugi sat in between Ryou and Yami. On Yami's other side sat Tea, and next to her was Atemu, and then Tristen. Next to Tristen was Joey, then Heba, Ryou, and back to Yugi.

Joey was watching Yugi and Heba closely, the whole second week of school had girls constantly comeing up to Yami and Atemu. Even though Joey knew he wasn't the smartest, he could tell when someone liked someone else, and he could tell Yugi liked Yami and Heba liked Atemu, not only that, they had told him when Joey asked what was bothering them.

Besides the random girls, there were other things bothering Joey. For one, Tea's constantly hanging on Yami was bothering him, even if it had nothing to do with Joey, he still found it annoying. The other thing that was bothering him was how much Seto kept irritating him with the constat bugging and arguing.

Seto Kaiba came up just then and squeezed between Joey and Heba. Heba didn't seem to mind and scutted closer to Ryou to make more room. However, Joey, on the other hand, seemed to mind. Joey growled, "Grr, Kaiba!" He said aloud.

"Yes?" Seto answered smuggly.

"Couldn't you sit at the other end of the table?" Joey asked and scooted closer to Tristen.

"What's wrong with me sitting here?"

"Everything!" Joey exclaimed.

"I don't have time to argue with a low-grade mutt, why don't you scurry off somewhere else so I can enjoy my lunch?" Seto said and opened his milk carton.

"Listen here, rich boy!" Joey said and stood up. "I was here first, ya know, I'm gettin' sick n' tired of you giving me crap all the time!" Joey's temper flew. "I was sittin' here perfectly fine until you came along. Why can't you just leave me alone?! Why don't you just-"

"JOEY!" Yugi yelled from right next to Joey. He grabbed his arm and halled him off. Yugi didn't let go untill they reached the roof of the school building. "Joey, you need to calm down."

"Kaiba," Joey spat. "He just irritates me so much!" Joey kicked the fenceing that outlined the roof. Then he took a deep breath, "Sorry, Yug." He appologized.

"Its fine, just-"

"No its not, Yug. I shouldn't let Kaiba get to me like that."

"Then why do you?" Yugi asked.

"I can't help it, there's just something about him that makes me so angry!" Joey said with a very frustrated tone.

"Joey..." Yugi said.

"I know, Yug."

"Calm down. Blow some steam. Then come back to the lunchroom okay?" Yugi inched towards the doorway.

"Alright." Joey said.

With that said, Yugi left Joey to himself. He could tell Joey needed some time alone, besides he was egar to get back to Yami before Tea had a chance to do something. The last person Yugi expected to hang on Yami, was Tea. She was his friend, not that Yugi wasn't either, but didn't that put Tea in with the rest of the girls? She kept hanging on Yami and following him around. Yugi didn't think he would be jealous of any of the girls. In fact, he wasn't, he was only scarred that Yami would except on of their offers. But with Tea, he was extreemly jealous, not that he let Yami know. He even went so far as to hide his feelings from Yami. Yugi walked down the flights of stairs, heading back to the lunchroom.

* * *

Seto starred after Joey while Yugi was pulling him away. He smirked, and turned around back to the table. He grabbed his tray and stood up, and then left the lunchroom all together. Yugi walked into the cafiteria a few minutes later.

"Is Joey alright?" Yami asked Yugi. Yugi just nodded then sat down to finish his lunch. When the bell rang, Yugi left ahead of the group, making his way to his next class as fast as he could. If he knew Joey, he would have gone their instead of back to the lunchroom. Yugi left Tea and Yami behind him, quickly weaving in and out of people. He needed to make sure Joey had blown off his steam since he didn't come back.

Sure enough Joey was sitting in his seat, looking more realaxed than Yugi had seen him in a while. He wore a huge smile on his face that told Yugi something extreemly good had just happened to him.

"I see somebody is happy." Yugi said, taking a seat next to Joey.

"Yeah." Joey said and nodded his head. Obviously something very good had happened to him, for Joey's eyes were shining more than before.

"Wanna tell me about it?" Yugi asked happily. Joey's happiness was having an effect on Yugi, making him smile like mad.

"Well.."Joey started.

Yugi quirked an eyebrow, just then Yami entered the room, "Yugi!" He exclaimed. Yugi looked over and his smile faded instantly. Tea of course, was right next to Yami, she had been following him like a dog! Yami didn't look happy at all, he was making a face. "I need to talk to you, Aibou." He said.

"Okay, but can it wait?" Yugi asked.

"Why?" Yami asked.

"I need to talk to Joey first." Yugi turned his attention back to Joey.

Yami sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He then plopped down in his chair. Tea took a seat next to him.

_Don't worry, mō hitori no boku. _Yugi said through their mind link. Yugi only heard Yami send a mental sigh back.

"So Joey what is it?" Yugi asked.

Joey blushed then leaned closer and whispered into Yugi's ear. "No way!" Yugi exclaimed. Yami looked over at Yugi sencing the rush of emotions that just went over the little one.

"Joey, I can't believe that! That's great!" Yugi said and hugged Joey.

"Shhh." Joey sushed. "We're gonna keep on the down low for a while, alright?"

Yugi nodded.

* * *

**:D**


	5. Chances

**I hope this turned out alright….  
Rated: M :D  
In this Chapter: Something happens to Yugi. **

***-Chances-***

It was after school and Tea had managed to drag Yami off somewhere. The rest of the crew, including Seto, Joey, Atemu, Heba, Tristen, and Yugi, stood outside the school building.

"Should we wait for them?" Yugi asked, a little nervous.

"Yeah, we should." Heba said, knowing that whatever Tea had drug Yami off for couldn't be good.

"Should we go after them?" Yugi asked.

"Yami said not to follow." Tristen said.

"I know, but…" Yugi started.

"Yug, don't worry. We'll wait, okay?" Joey said.

Yugi nodded his head and looked in the direction of the school. He had an unsettling feeling that something wasn't going to come out the same way it went in.

"No." Yami said to Tea and pushed her away, he wiped his mouth a little disgusted that Tea had just kissed him, Or _tried _to at least.

Tea stepped back with a stunned expression on her face."W-Why?" She asked.

"There's someone else I like." Yami answered simply.

"Who?" Tea asked. "You turned all those other girls down all week, who else could you possibly like?" She asked.

"I don't see where it's any of your business." Yami said firmly and a little irritated. "I'll be going now." He said and started to leave, not liking the atmosphere of things.

"Wait!" Tea said.

Yami stopped and turned to face her, "What?" He asked.

"Please, please just give me a chance." Tea pleaded.

"A chance to what?" Yami asked.

"A chance to be your girlfriend." Tea said and gave a half-smile.

"I can't Tea, I'm sorry." Yami said and turned around again, this time actually taking his leave. He couldn't give a chance to Tea knowing he hadn't seen if Yugi was willing to give _him_ a chance.

"Yami! Please!" Tea screamed after him, tears coming to her eyes. She had wanted Yami. The tables had completely turned rotten for her. She may have had a crush on Yugi in the past, but in meeting Yami the small crush had been crushed. And now she was left crushed. _No,_ she thought darkly, _I'll find out who he likes, and make sure they don't return the favor. _She smiled a little to herself. Maybe she did have a chance?

* * *

Yami sighed as he walked down the stairs to exit the building. He knew Tea had liked him; he just wasn't sure how to tell her no until now, when things got a little out of hand. Yami walked out of the front doors of the school, making sure to take a drink from the water fountain and spit the water back out, just in case, before leaving. He didn't want Tea's kiss to remain on him. And he still needed to talk to Yugi like he had told him earlier.

"Yami!" Yugi exclaimed when he saw him.

Yami waved a hand, as to say hi.

"So what was that all about?" Atemu asked.

Yami sighed. "Tea's probably not going to like me for a while."

"Why?" Heba asked.

Yami sighed again. He didn't want to discuss it when she still had the ability to overhearing. "Can we talk about this later?" Yami asked.

Heba and Atemu nodded their heads in understanding.

_Yami..._Yugi said through the mind link.

_Don't worry, Aibou. _Yami said back. He could sense a small bit of fear from the little one. "Let's go." He said aloud.

The entire group nodded and started to head home.

* * *

Yugi laid on his bed, sprawled out, staring up at the ceiling. He had just finished his homework and had nothing to do until supper time, which was about an hour from now. He thought about Yami and wondered what could have happened when Tea had drug him off. _What if they….no there's just no way that's possible._ Yugi thought to himself, careful that his small thoughts didn't wonder through his mind-link with Yami.

The door opened just then and Yugi looked to see who it was. "Mō hitori no boku." Yugi smiled, both in happiness to see him, the other hadn't said much to him since they left the school, and to hide what he had just been thinking about.

Yami smiled back half-heartedly, "Atemu told me something a little while ago, I thought it might be good if I told you..."

"What did Atemu tell you?" Yugi asked curious.

"He said he may know why the Gods sent them here…and me back." Yami sat down on the bed next to Yugi as Yugi sat up.

"Did he tell you why?" Yugi asked yawning stretching his arms and upper body.

Yami watched this, how Yugi's small muscles tensed and relaxed, the hem of his shirt showing a small fraction of creamy pale skin, making him so badly want to reach over and touch the soft-looking flesh, just to barely glide his fingers across, and push the shirt up more- Yami shook his head and tried to dismiss his thoughts, and get back on track. _What was coming over him?_ He wondered. "No. Atemu told me he thinks that we were sent back to get a second chance at something."

"A second chance?" Yugi asked as he slumped over to pick up a lost string off the floor that he had noticed.

"Yeah. He wouldn't tell me anymore though." Yami frowned. Yugi was now twirling a string around his fingers and hand, giving Yami the sense that Yugi was no longer paying attention to what he was saying; Which was only proven wrong when Yugi looked at him sharply with his eyebrows in a slight 'V' shape before he relaxed and smiled.

"Why wouldn't he tell you anymore?" He asked.

Yami growled slightly, the innocence Yugi used when asking the question! _Why am I having such trouble keeping these thoughts at bay?! _Yami inwardly screamed at himself, his outer-self showing no change in emotion at all. Yami only shrugged, glad Yugi didn't question the growl, and he hoped the little one thought it was directed towards Atemu.

Yugi stared at the multi-colored string, he could sense the difference in Yami's ever changing emotions, even if Yami could completely shut himself away from Yugi if he wanted to, he wasn't doing a very good job of keeping to himself right now. He knew something was up.

_Yami…_ Yugi practically wined purposely using the mind-link.

"What?" Yami asked aloud.

Yugi so badly wanted to tell Yami then and there of his feelings, but he knew he couldn't. He still had two more things he needed to know first, aside from him being scared to even voice such feelings to his other half.

Yugi's mood suddenly had a turn for the worse, _saying such things to another male…Especially when society doesn't-wait, who cares what society thinks? _Yugi thought to himself the frowned,_ what if Yami were to reject me? What would happen to our friendship? How would Grandpa take the fact that I like another male?_

Yami touched Yugi on the shoulder lightly to draw his attention back, whatever the little one had been thinking about was sending negative things through the mind link. "Aibou…Whatever you're thinking about, I wouldn't worry, okay?"

Yugi blushed slightly, had he just voiced his thoughts through the mind-link? "S-sorry," Yugi apologized, "I didn't happen to- You didn't happen to hear-?" Yugi left his sentences unfinished.

Yami shook his head no, already knowing what Yugi was going to asked, however, the blush on Yugi's face could only make Yami wonder what he _had_ been thinking about. "No." He said.

Yugi let out a sigh of relief. _Thank goodness, barely sitting here for five minutes and I almost screw things up... _

Yugi suddenly had a thought that made him worried, fearful, and scared. He looked at Yami knowing he could read the new emotions on his face. In one word, or rather name, he summed up what he wanted to ask, "Tea." He breathed.

Yami gave a guilty and sad smile and opened his mouth to answer when, _bang!_ Knocking was sounded on the door. Yami sighed then said, "It's open." He gave Yugi a quick apologetic smile, and looked at the door. Never in his life had he given two different smiles in the same minute before.

"Dinner is ready." Atemu said standing in the doorway. Heba squeezed between Atemu and the door to come into the room.

He walked up to Yugi and took both of his hands, "Come on." He smiled warmly, "Let's go eat."

Yugi compiled and stood up, allowing Heba to take is hand and lead him out of the room, leaving Atemu and Yami behind.

"I take it you were about to tell him something important?" Atemu smirked.

Yami frowned. "How would you know?" He asked.

"The atmosphere in here is horrible." Atemu said.

Yami stood up, "If you were wondering what I was going to tell him, it was about what happened after school with Tea." Yami tried to give a smirk, but pretty much failed at the memory of Tea trying to kiss him. The girl didn't disgust him, no; it was the fact that she was a _girl. _Yami wasn't very fond with the way women tended to act around him.

"What did happen?" Atemu asked.

Yami hesitated a second before he answered, "Oh, you know, she," He frowned. "She tried to kiss me, and wanted me to be my girlfriend, but I told her I liked someone else." He smirked at the last part.

Atemu frowned at the information of Tea trying to kiss Yami. Images he did _not_ want to see flashed before his over-active imagination. "Let's go eat." He said, before he had the chance to regurgitate his empty stomach. No, Tea wasn't gross to Atemu either, Atemu just _knew_ that Yami and Yugi belonged together, anyone else in either place would just be plain wrong.

Yami followed Atemu out the door, closing it behind him, and trailing down the stairs.

* * *

Everyone walked around, helping clean up the kitchen, with one last wipe from Heba, the job was finished. "Alright, who has the shower first?" He asked.

Yugi smiled.

Atemu answered for him, "Yugi has the shower first."

Solomon smiled at them, with the house full of four teenagers, there was _always_ something going on, and right now, that was relationships. Solomon was no fool though, when it came to relationships, he could tell who had a crush on whom in this house.

Solomon glanced at the young ones and noticed Yami trying to focus on keeping a calm look. It seemed the words 'shower' and 'Yugi' put into the same sentence had an effect on him. He smiled up brightly from his newspaper, "Yugi," He asked, "Would you be a dear boy and run up those steps and take a shower so the others can get theirs in?"

Yugi nodded his head and did as he was asked.

Solomon glanced back at Yami, noticing he was having even more trouble than before. He smiled to himself, "Atemu, Heba, would you two be kind enough to give Yami and I a moment?"

Yami eyed him funny; then a small burst of anger took him over. _He said that on purpose! Dammed if he'll want to see the day I lose my control and do something he'll regret sparking, to his grandson! Like kiss him in front of- _Yami was suddenly wide-eyed at his thoughts; he was appalled by them, not only that, he had just said it through the mind-link on accident.

_Fuck! _Yami thought, _What is happening to me?! Do I no longer have any control over anything? I've only been separated from Yugi for a little while and-_ Yami paled, pain seemed to be everywhere in his body. It was such a fierce pain, he didn't know how to describe it, it was blinding him, and he fell to the floor, _what's happening?! _

He screamed, a similar scream could be heard elsewhere in the house at the same time, then two more shouts followed afterward before Yami could take no more and blacked out.

* * *

Yugi was wetting his hair under the warm water when '_He said that on purpose! Dammed if he'll want to see the day I lose my self control and do something he'll regret sparking, to his grandson! Like kiss him in front of-'_

_Yami...Kiss whom? _Yugi wondered, keeping the thought to himself.

'_Fuck! Do I no longer have any control over anything? I've only been separated from Yugi for a little while and-'_

While listening to the last few parts, Yugi had paled and frozen. It was Yami. He was talking, or rather thinking, about him. Yami wanted to- Yugi stepped out of the shower, planning of grabbing his towel and asking Yami face-to-face_, what the hell_, when he slipped, banging the endings of his tailbone on the edge of the shower. Pain suddenly shot throughout his body. He fell to the floor and screamed, then blacked out.

**Well, this is what I have typed up so far. There's much more I have planned to type…So I'll try and make the next chapter a longer one. **

**It'll be a while before I can finish the next chapter. Naka-Kon is this weekend at Crown Center. :D**

**(Don't hate me…please) **


	6. Authors Note: Important!

_**I have decided to rewrite this story. I think it has potential, but it needs to be rewritten. I re-read it and decided. In about a month, maybe less, I will post the revised version of this and delete this one. It will still have the same story line. I just need to alter a few things and add a lot to make it flow better. I hope those who will read the newly revised version, will still enjoy the story. I would like to hear your thoughts on this plan. Please and Thank you.**_

_**Sincerly,**_

_**Colors-With-Crayons**_


End file.
